I Lived
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: (Sequel to I Dream) When Gene wakes in England on the morning that he had originally left for Japan before he died, he wasn't too sure if this was his idea of heaven or if his death and meeting Mai had all been a dream. There is one way to find out for sure. Mai x Gene {Part Two of a two part Story}
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is. MY much anticipate sequel to I Dream. It is called I Lived and it is a big turn around. The end of I Dream was so depressing so I hope you like this!

This could be read alone.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Eugene Davis woke with a start, breathing heavily and looking around himself. He half expected to see wisps floating around himself and Mai standing before him. But all he saw was his sheets and a dressor against the wall. The door was shut and as Gene looked around, he couldn't remember where he was or why he was there. Then he realized where he was.

"My room?" he said quietly, in confusion.

He sat up from the bed, his covers falling away from his body revealing a set of pajamas he hadn't seen since he had gone on his trip to Japan. Feeling completely confused, and a little overwhelmed, Gene got up from the bed and raced down stairs, not even bothering to dress. He entered the dining room to see his parents and Noll sitting at the table.

"Honestly, idiot, you should dress before coming down," Noll said, not even looking at him.

Gene didn't react. He was so confused. This seemed to set off alarm bells because his twin brother looked at him, almost in worry. But any worry Gene may have thought he saw quickly disappeared.

"Gene? What is it? Your emotions are all over the place," Noll said as he stood.

Gene frowned and looked to his parents. "What...what is today?"

"The thirteenth, the day your flight is leaving. Gene sweetheart, are you alright?" Luella asked, looking at him worriedly.

"I-I..." Gene trailed off. He didn't know what to do. Then what his mother said sank in.

His flight..._to Japan_. He hadn't gone yet. Which means he hasn't died. He hasn't met Mai through her dreams. He was _alive_.

"I-I lived," he whispered to himself then he smiled brightly.

He had some packing to check over.

* * *

A/N: Its just the beginning. Now I am redoing EVERYTHING. Some of the cases may still be done, some may not. And Gene and Mai will be solo for a while. No worries, I may have Noll come to Japan eventually.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I got side tracked by school work.

* * *

Chapter One: I Found You

* * *

Eleven hours had never seemed so long to Gene as he finally was able to get off of the large commercial airplane his flight had been book on. He made his way through customs and collected his bags, feeling a sense of de ja vu as he made his way outside. Even though Gene knew Noll wouldn't come with him, he still asked his dear brother to come along, again. More than three times.

But his brother was more worried about his degree at Cambridge to even attempt a break from normality.

Gene flagged down a cab and told the cabbie in Japanese where to take him. As they drove, he took note of his surroundings, refreshing his memory from the time he had been in Japan. That is, if it had been more than a simple dream. As they pulled up to his hotel, he climbed out, paid the cabbie, and took his bags to the lobby. When he was finally settled in his room, he thought of Mai.

There was one downside to him only meeting her in dreams. He had no idea where she could be now. I had a basic idea of where her school was and where Noll's cases would be, but aside from that..._Well, it is the middle of the school year. I could keep my studies to that area. I may run into Mai! I have to know if she knows me somehow._

So Gene took the rest of the weekend to come up with a real reason for him to be in that area, and then decided to head there Monday afternoon. He really wanted to find her and he knew that by staying in that area, he was cutting his chance of getting hit by a car again in two. And if he could get to know her again and have her accompany him on his own cases, then they may never worry about him dying!

Gene felt accomplished and called his mother before sleeping, knowing she would want to hear from him. It was still evening in England but not as late as it was in Japan. They managed the conversation and he didn't let slip anything about Mai. He wanted to meet her and see where they stand first. He slept soundly and woke to a bright and sunny morning that Monday. He decided to take the weather as a good sign.

He spent his morning going over his notes and making the calls he needed to make in order to get the information he needed for the shinto exorcisms. Then around two in the afternoon, Gene made his way to Mai's school. As he waited to see if she would cross his path, he began to get nervous. What if he was the only one to have the dream? What if she thought he was weird and wanted nothing to do with him? He sighed, biting his lip. It was a chance he would have to take.

As he began to get restless, Gene stood and began to make his way tot he small pastry shop, deciding that a snack may do him good. As he reached the door, someone came out and they bumped into each other. Gene reach out to steady the girl and froze when their eyes connected.

"Mai..." he whispered.

* * *

A/N: So, should Mai remember Gene and the dreams she had? Or should she not know anything at all? I can't decide. Some input? :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chaper two! I think it's a little short...but until cases start, these updates won't be terribly long.

* * *

Chapter Two: I Think it's Fate

* * *

They just stood there staring at each other. Gene was frozen, afraid that if he moved, she would disappear. Mai was in total shock.

This boy had been in her _dreams_.

She had been having dreams for the past few weeks about him, or rather his brother. They had been solving cases...but this one. He wasn't...Noll? Naru? No. He was the other brother...the one she fell in love with.

"Gene?"

Gene felt as if his heart stopped. All he could think was that she remembered him. He smiled.

"Hello Mai...you...remember me?" he was still nervous.

Mai smiled a nervous smile of her own. "I've seen you in my dreams...but...I didn't think they were real."

Gene's smile turned sad and Mai was shocked at how familiar it was. "I dreamed too. I thought they were real when they were happening...then I woke up alive right before I was leaving for Japan."

There was an awkwardness there that Gene wished would disappear. He knew that although Mai had dreamed too...that's all they were to her. Just dreams. He swallowed, wondering what to do. He didn't want to lose her.

"Well...why don't we get to know each other again? This time, for real," he suggested.

Mai smiled. "I can do that!"

* * *

"And that is all I remember from _my _dreams," Mai said after recalling everything to Gene.

Gene nodded as he sipped the tea. "Same here. I mean...there was more interaction between us..."

_And romance,_ Gene thought.

Mai nodded. "Maybe it's because you are...a medium?"

Gene nodded. "That could be it...I'm also in contact with the paranormal more. Maybe if you started coming in contact...you'd remember more."

Mai giggled. "You want me to hunt ghosts with you!?"

Gene smiled. "If you want to..."

"I'd love to! I've always wanted to go ghost hunting," Mai said.

Gene laughed. "It isn't so much ghost hunting as it's...helping them find closure."

Mai smiled. "I'd still like to learn...maybe I could help too!"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter starts a case. I'm thinking two cases before the exorcism that leads Gene to getting hit by the car.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is chapter three! This is the first case. Unless it gets too long, I will try to write one case per chapter. For the first few it shouldn't be a problem, but as I write I plan on each case to get more and more difficult and dangerous. So more than one chapter. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Three: Like Riding a Bike

* * *

Gene knocked on Mai's door. He was asked to investigate a haunted house not too far from here. He waited patiently as she opened the door. She smiled brightly when she saw him.

"Hey Gene!" she said happily.

He smiled, his heart skipping a beat. "Hello Mai. I have a case offering...would you like to come with me?"

Her face lit up. "Sure! Where is it and what is the story we would be looking into?"

She opened the door more and Gene stepped inside. He glanced around and smiled. It suited her. There were pictures lining her walls of who he assumed her friends and then there were pictures of her parents. He took a seat on the couch with her.

"Well, it's a fairly new house, as far as hauntings go," he said, "It was built in the early 1900's and was home to a few generations of the same family, the Watashi family. I don't have much on the actually history, since I haven't done the research yet, but the client said that she, along with her family, have seen figures, heard voices, and had things go missing only to appear in the attic. These sound harmless, but recently the client's mother had been visiting and she was pushed down the stairs. She witnessed it and said someone had been behind her and then disappeared as she fell."

"Wow...so it's turned violent?" Mai asked.

Gene nodded. "I am hoping, if it is a ghost, that it isn't too far gone. I can exorcise it but I'd rather not. I was going to get all the information I could find on the property and then we could read through it before heading there this weekend, if that is okay. I don't want you missing school."

Mai nodded. "You...so I can be of more help, I could always get my certificate early. There is a program at my school so that I wouldn't need to worry about missing school."

Gene looked thoughtful. "That would be a nice idea...but would you be alright with the extra work?"

Mai huffed. "Of course. Despite what Naru said to me in those dreams, I am smarter than anyone gave me credit for."

Gene chuckled. "He calls everyone an idiot. Even me. Don't take it personally. I'll help you where I can, then when you have your certificate, we can work more cases."

Mai smiled brightly.

* * *

Mai took a seat across from Gene as he opened a file and began to pull out papers. "I found all the information on the history of the property that I could access."

Mai nodded. "Anything interesting?"

Gene nodded. "The house may be newer, but the property is very old. There actually used to be a shrine there that burned down. When that happened, the town sold the land and the house was built there."

Mai bit her lip. "So...what will we do first?"

"First we visit the site and take a walk through. Then from there I'll speak with the clients and let them know what I had found. After that, we investigate."

Mai smiled in excitement. "So how will I help?"

Gene looked thoughtful. "Well, I'll need help gathering data. It is also a good idea for me to have someone with me, just in case I become overwhelmed by the spirits."

Mai nodded. "Alright! So...when will we visit?"

"I've called, and they said we can stop by anytime from today until the end of the weekend."

An hour and a half later, Mai stood with Gene outside a western style house. It was painted a pale blue, and the shutters were brown. Mai shivered a bit, feeling as if this place...wasn't right.

"Gene...this place doesn't feel right," Mai whispered.

Gene swallowed. "I feel it. It's...sickening. Something _horrible _happened here..."

Mai bit her lip. She glanced at Gene and then swung her arms impatiently. "Well...do we go in?"

Gene nodded. "We will let the client know we are here, but I want to walk around out here first. Get a feel for the property itself so that I can differentiate between the presence in the house and anything that may be outside of it."

Mai nodded and followed Gene as he knocked on the door. A middle aged women answered. She gave them a curious look.

"A-Are you the paranormal investigator I called?" she asked timidly.

Gene smiled a comforting smile. "I am. My name is Eugene Davis, and this is my assistant, Mai Taniyama. Could we sit and talk about what you have been experiencing before I get started?"

The woman nodded and opened the door completely, beckoning them to enter. Mai looked around as she followed Gene inside, and when she looked at him, she noticed that he had grimaced. They followed the client to her living room and Mai took a seat next to Gene.

"So, what have you experienced here?" Gene asked politely, "I know we have discussed this, but I just wanted to ask one more time so that I can record it."

Mai listened as the woman spoke of her experiences, and she felt a chill go down her spine, as if someone was watching her. Mai turned, looking behind herself only to see nothing but the empty room. She frowned and turned around, her hands folded in her lap and brow furrowed. Gene finished the interview and requested permission to walk around outside and inside the house.

"Of course. Where ever you need to go," she said gesturing to the doors.

Gene stood and tapped Mai on the shoulder. She looked up at him. "No wandering and stay with me. If I collapse or lose my bearings I'll need you to pull me back so to speak."

Mai nodded and smiled."So, shall we hunt a ghost?"

Gene chuckled and pulled her along.

* * *

A/N: Its a filler or prep for the case. I may try to update again before my trip, but I leave next weekend for two weeks. IF not, I will update when I get back. Review if you can! :)


End file.
